joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Bad Wolf (Goldie
Big Bad, or Big Bad Wolf and real name Aloysius, is a character of the 2015 Disney Junior animated television program, Goldie & Bear. He likes scaring people, stealing, and making as much trouble as he can. Roles Like the traditional Big Bad Wolf, Big Bad enjoys huffing, puffing and blowing things down, as well as antagonising the Three Little Pigs, Little Red Riding Hood and other individuals. He is also rude at times and has a large appetite, often taking food without asking. Big Bad, however, is also depicted as having a conscience and at times being a nice guy. When he accidentally blows down his own house, he stays over at Humpty Dumpty's place and is a bad houseguest, but later regrets it and makes good. When his brother Phil, once even naughtier than him, comes for a visit, he discovers that he has gone nice. Goldie and Bear show him how he too can be nice. In another installment, he swipes the magic dancing shoes given to Bear in the hopes of being able to dance himself, only to show vulnerability when he is forced to admit to to his deeds, while also revealing that he was boasting about being a great dancer. Big Bad is not really evil and seems more akin to a rather lonely person. In fact, the reason he likes to cause mayhem is possibly just filling up time with rarely any friends to spend time with. He is also hungry, with his target being food then really anything else. He is sensitive about his real name, Aloysius, asking Goldie and Bear not to tell anyone else about it when they discover it. Surprisingly as revealed in Red Moves Away he was friends with Red's father Murry the muffin man. Trivia * Big Bad is voiced by Jim Cummings, who is also the modern voice actor for Disney's other, more famous take on the folklorical Big Bad Wolf figure, Zeke Wolf from the Three Little Pigs cartoons. * He plays the drums. Big Bad plays Grumpy in Goldie White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf. Big Bad plays Bruno in Redrella and Redrella II: Dreams Come True He is Cinderella's pet dog. Big Bad plays Big Bird in Big Bad Street (Sesame Street) He is a Muppet character. Big Bad plays Aladdin in Big Bad Wolfladdin He is a boy. Big Bad plays Jack Sparrow in The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean He is a pirate Big Bad plays Hector Barbossa in Edgar Peepleson of the Caribbean He is a cursed pirate captain. Big Bad plays Tick-Tock Crocodile in Beanstalk Jack Pan He is a crocodile Big Bad plays Will Turner in Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean He is a pirate. Big Bad plays Peter Pan in Big Bad Wolf Pan He is a Neverland boy who never grows up. Big Bad plays Li Shang in Doc McStuffinslan He is a captain Big Bad plays Mr. McStuffins in Eilonwy McStuffins He is Doc McStuffins' dad. Portrayals: * In Alice and Pinocchio he is played by Scar. * In June And Snoopy he is played by Drake. * In Melody & Bambi he is played by Shere Khan. * In Annie And Pudge he is played by Carface. * In JoJo & Dumbo he is played by Prince John. * In Marina And Kion he is played by Abominable Snowman (Mickey Mouse). * In Sofia & Patch he is played by Professor Ratigan. * In Lulubelle and Roo he is played by Makunga the Lion. * In Alice & Boots he is played by Jafar * In Mulan & Aladdin he is played by Li Shang.